Pєяvєяτ Dαиcє?
by Fatty-Pretty-Flower
Summary: En un baile de graduación, cualquiera de desinhibe sin alcohol, incluso Sam, que al parecer piensa que haber compartido ese momento con Mercedes fue mucho mejor a lo que había esperado. Mucho mejor.


_Disclaimer: No, Glee no me pertenece, por ende, ninguno de sus personajes son de mi propiedad; yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer mis sueños "realidad", y compartirlos sin fines de lucro. De más está decir que estoy considerando vender todo lo que poseo por tener unas horas a Blaine en mi poder._

…

_Advertencia: Rated M (Insinuaciones y tacto, a lo que yo lo llamo, un poco profundo. Según las reglas, este sería el rating del fic, sin embargo ustedes entienden "M" como contenido explícito. Aún prohibido el "MA" sigue sin permitir contenido explícito. Pero, las reglas están echas para cumplirse y romperse. Según reglas: MA. Según nosotras: T. Un poco lejos, ¿verdad?)_

_Palabras: 881_

_Resumen: En un baile de graduación, cualquiera de desinhibe sin alcohol, incluso Sam, que al parecer piensa que haber compartido ese momento con Mercedes fue mucho mejor a lo que había esperado. Mucho mejor._

_N/A: Es mi primer FanFic, y respecto al Samcedes, sinceramente lo adoro. No se disgusten con el fic, pero creo que sacar un poco del "Bad Boy" de Sam es sumamente "interesante"._

_**F. P. F.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Pervert Dance?<strong>

...

Sam era profundamente caballeroso, Mercedes tuvo que reconocerlo.

-Te ves realmente hermosa esta noche –Volvió a elogiarla él cuando le extendió su mano, esta vez, como una gentil y tímida invitación.

Mercedes la tomó sonriendo y ambos se acercaron a la pista de baile justo cuando la canción había terminado. Ese iba a ser el décimo baile que tenían juntos luego de que hubieran descasado un rato.

-Oh, de verdad me encantaba esa –Murmuró Sam sin soltarle la mano.

Mercedes hubiese esperado que cualquier chico que la sacara a bailar por compromiso, se hubiera alejado al verse libre de ella luego de la primera canción, pero no pasó con Sam. No.

Sintió, sorprendida, como su mano, colocada en la parte de debajo de su espalda, la atraía más hacia él entre la montonera de adolescentes. Nadie pareció notar que Sam había empezado a moverse como si estuviera bailando una canción romántica.

Y efectivamente, una balada empezó a sonar a los pocos segundos.

Sam la apegó más a sí, y se sonrojó al chocar todo su cuerpo con el suyo. Sam le dio una sonrisa torcida, pero algo en su mirada cambió. Mercedes borró la sonrisa que había mantenido todo el tiempo y se asustó un poco.

-¿Qué te parece… si hacemos esto más… interesante? –Le susurró Sam al oído y sin permiso la tomó fuertemente de las caderas y la frotó contra él, haciéndola sentir el inminente busto que había crecido en él apenas la había atraído hacia sí.

-Sam… ¿qué crees que estás haciendo? –Casi exclamó horrorizada, tratando de alejarse, pero Sam solo pensaba en mantener los prominentes pechos de Mercedes acariciando su pecho, lo cual significó para Mercedes movimientos en vano de alejamiento.

-Te muestro lo que me provocas… es tu culpa –Murmuró en su oído, y sonriendo al sentir como los pechos de Mercedes reaccionaban a todo ese descarada movida insinuante-, veo que no soy el único… gracias por no hacerme sentir como un violador o algo por el estilo–Dijo en tono de broma antes de lamerle de repente el cuello provocando un pequeño gritito de ella, y una nueva reacción autodefensiva de alejamiento. El vaivén de las caderas de Mercedes lo hicieron pensar obscenidades y escenas sucias, mientras el bulto seguía pidiendo tortuosamente escabullirse entre ese rosa vestido a un lugar en específico.

Sam gimió de la excitación sin poder contenerse. La música opacó lo alto que había sido el gemido, y nadie pudo escuchar los reproches de Mercedes.

-Sam –Murmuró entrecortadamente Mercedes mientras se ruborizaba, tratando de negar la cantidad de cosas que estaba sintiendo-, basta.

-No susurres mi nombre en ese tono, me haces sentir como si yo fuera un chico malo. No sueñes en escaparte de mí, aunque debo admitir que eso lo hace más excitante –Dijo con voz ronca antes de bajar sus manos y maravillarse con el trasero de Mercedes. Sam volvió a gemir –Linda parte delantera –Dijo mirando descaradamente sus pechos sin inhibiciones. Mercedes trató de alejarse de su lujuriosa vista pero las manos de Sam se mantuvieron firmes en sus nalgas, masajeándolas de una manera suave y sensual-, pero tienes una muy descarada parte trasera. Suave –Dijo cerrando momentáneamente los ojos mientras sus manos se deleitaban hundiéndose en una carne que debería estar prohibida de tocar.

El gemido salió por la boca de Mercedes. Sam, aún más estimulado –casi creyendo eso imposible-, la atrajo más a él y esa vez empezó a masajear su pelvis contra la de ella, en un bailar erótico, sucio y demasiado necesitado de ambas partes.

-Te necesito… aquí y ahora –Murmuró Sam mientras su mano izquierda se colaba en su muslo derecho y un dedo pulgar de Sam empezaba a subir y a bajar, buscando, inconscientemente, una entrada hacia lo que más había deseado esa noche, y de una manera que ya no trataba de reprimir.

Mercedes, aún conmocionada, al ver que la canción había terminado, lo empujó un poco, y consiguió escapar de las "garras" de Sam.

El rubio la vio desaparecer entre la multitud. Y a pesar de estar frustrado sexualmente, una sonrisa se curvó en su rostro.

Ese parecía ser el comienzo de algo excitante… y también algo hermoso… solo tenía que aprender a controlarse o quizás…

-No vas a poder resistirte por mucho tiempo, mi hermosa Mercedes –Murmuró alejándose de la pista de baile, tratando de ubicar a Mercedes con la mirada, sin éxito. "Te daré tiempo para que te acostumbres a mí, pero no soy a lo que se le dice un hombre muy paciente. Sin embargo, haré el esfuerzo, aunque serás tú la primera en caer" Pensó viéndola salir del baño, a lo lejos, sin abandonar el mareo. Él lo sabía. Él se sentía de la misma manera. Embriagado por su aroma.

Sam sonrió más ampliamente y decidió dejar en paz a Mercedes por el resto de la noche.

Que la disfrutara porque sería la última noche que no pasaba en completo con él. Oh sí… él quería más bailes pervertidos de ahora en adelante, y solo la quería a ella de compañera.

Por otro lado, una Mercedes aún muy perturbada, reconocía que se había equivocado. Sam estaba muy lejos de ser caballeroso, tal y como ella había pensado. Y estaba empezando a gustarle ese descubrimiento.

* * *

><p>Corto, pero es lo más discreto que puedo escribir…<p>

Solo bromeo.

**Importante: El link para un "Review" no contiene peligro y/o amenaza para su vida.**


End file.
